the jacksons at christmas time book 2
by jeaninereach
Summary: book 3 will be soon.


The Jacksons at Christmas time book 2

So the Jacksons were finally on their way for their tours. They all got on the plane and Michael got on it with them. While they were on the plane it was a silent flight. They all were on their private plane. Everyone was paired off and Michael was sitting by the window seat alone. He was very nervous to perform because he was worried that Len was going to follow them.

Mike has still been getting threats from Len but he has not told his siblings about it yet. His family said that he was supposed to let them know if Len came in contact with him but he doesn't want them to worry or be mad.

Tito came and sat by him. Michael was holding a bag close to his chest. Tito said, here mike let me put that down for you. He didn't let it go through and he said, it's ok tito I got it. Tito kept insisting and the bag ended up falling on the floor and it opened and the letters went every were.

Everyone looked over and Tito saw that they were letters because he saw lens name on a few of them. He then said, Michael has Len been in contact with you and you haven't told us? Mike nodded then got up and went to the bathroom and cried. He didn't want them to find out.

Jackie got up and went to the bathroom door and said, mike come on come out here we need to talk to you. Mike opened the door and then he went and sat down. Janet said, Michael why did you keep this from us? He took a breath and said, I'm sorry I didn't want you all to get mad and I didn't want you all to worry. You guys shouldn't have to worry about me at all.

Marlon said, mike you're our brother we are going to worry about you just like you worry about us. Mike picked up the last few letters that were on the floor and put them back I his bag. Jermaine said, no give me those Michael NOW! You're not holding on to these threat letters. So Tito took them and ripped them up and through them out.

They couldn't let Michael slip again. He was finally getting better. They all were glad that Michael was going on the tour with them. Mike went back to looking out the window. So while he was looking at the clouds he drifted off to sleep. It made the flight go by really fast. Janet woke him up once they landed. They all got there bags and went to the hotel. They all had their own rooms.

Mike went down the hall and passed Marlon's room. His door was open so mike went in and he heard his family talking outside. Mike was about to go out but he then heard Marlon say ok so I can't believe that mike had those letters. Jermaine said, I know after everything that went on he still didn't tell us. Janet then said well at least he's here touring with us ad he can't leave.

Jackie said it's going to be a long tour especially if Len comes here. Mike is feeling worried and bad. Worried because what if Len does come back to the hotel and bad because his family feels like they are responsible for him. Mike left the room and went outside the hotel. He went to the back of the hotel and he sat down by the pool area.

While his family were talking Jackie said, guys look mike is down there sitting by the pool. They all saw him sitting there and then a man from the hotel came over and gave him a letter and then he walked away. The letter was from Len.

It read mike get home now you cannot perform with your family. They don't love you. They hate you Michael and you know it. So do them a favor and leave. After mike read that he closed the letter and put his head in his hands and cried a little.

After a few seconds he whipped his eyes and when he looked up and took a breath he saw his family looking at him. They could tell that the letter was from Len. Mike got up and ran to his room. Mike left his door open a little and his family came running in with worry.

Mike went and sat on the floor and cried again. He couldn't hold his tears back. Janet took the letter and read it out loud. After she was done mike said, I'm flying home in the morning. Tito said, yea that's not happening Michael.

Mike then said, Tito I don't have a choice. Jackie went over and sat down next to him and said, mike come on you are staying with us. We love you and you love us. Mike then said, I love you guys so much you know that. Jermaine said, mike be honest do you question if we love you? Mike nodded and said, sometimes but then I say to myself I know they love me. It hits me when I'm having a panic attack.

Marlon said, mike we have to go to rehearsals now so we will finish this later. Mike nodded and they all got there things and left for practice. They got started and they all were doing so great. It was mikes turn to get up and sing and dance. He did amazing like he always does. After he finished singing the last song he got off the stage and went outside for some fresh air.

He needed to clear his head. He had so many things going on right now. He felt an attack starting up and he didn't want his family to see. It's like he's in his own world when he has a panic attack. So he was pacing back and forth trying to calm himself down. He was saying to himself, ok I can do this they love me, the show will be great and Len won't get to me.

He kept telling himself that. Back with everyone else they were all hanging out and Marlon said, wait who are we missing? Michael where is he? They all looked around for him but they couldn't find him. One of the crew members said, he went outside for a while. They all said, crap! Then they ran out the door. They saw him talking to himself and pacing back and forth. They also heard what he was saying.

They figured that he was having a really bad panic attack. Michael stopped pacing after a while and he took a deep breath and sat down for a while. Once he was fully calm he went back inside. As he passed by to get to the door he saw his family standing there. Tito asked, Michael are you ok? Did you just have another attack?

Mike nodded his head yes and then said, I'm ok now though. Janet then said, let's get going we all need our sleep. They all agreed even Michael. Everyone said good night to each other and then fell asleep. Michael was up for a while. He went outside on the balcony to get some fresh air. Jermaine was in the room next to him and he heard a sound so he got up and went outside to see what it was.

He saw that Michael was outside. Mike didn't notice that Jermaine came out till a few seconds later. Mike then said, I dint wake you did I? Jermaine said nah I was up. He continued with, Michael come on you have to get some sleep. Do you want me to come into your room or do you want to come in mine?

Mike said, I will come in your room. So they both went in and Jermaine went and opened his door for Michael. Michael went and got his pillows and blankets and then went into his brother's room and surprisingly fell right to sleep.

Once the morning had come Jermaine woke up and went out on his balcony and called Jackie. Jackie said, hey Jermaine did you have a nice night? Jermaine said, well mike couldn't sleep so I told him to come and sleep in my room so I could see that he actually got some sleep. It's like a night time babysitting. Jackie laughed and then said, well we are all meeting in the dining room for breakfast, and so can you tell Michael for me?

Jermaine said, shore, bye. While he was on the phone Michael had gotten up and heard Jermaine talking on the phone. He heard the entire convocation. Mike could have stayed in his room, yea he would have been up all night but at least Jermaine would not have been babysitting him. While mike was thinking this and spacing out Jermaine came in and said, mike we are meeting in the dining room and a half hour so you might want to go and shower and get dressed.

Mike nodded and walked to the door. Mike then turned around and said, Jermaine? He said, yea Michael? Mike then sighed and said, thanks for letting me stay here last night. Jermaine said no problem Michael. Mike then went back to his room and then he remembered he left his room key in his room. He knew he forgot something. So he went down to the lobby but there was a long line. Mike waited on the line for about 20 minutes.

All of his family members were walking into the dining room when Janet said, is that Michael? They all looked and then Marlon said, I will go over and see what he is doing! So Marlon went over and said, Michael what's going on? Mike then said, funny story, I forgot my room key last night when I went into Jermaine's room last night.

Marlon laughed. Mike then said, go ahead and eat, I will get something in a while I promise. Marlon just nodded and went back by the family and told them what mike had told him. Mike watched Marlon tell everyone and they all laughed and looked at mike and he smiled and shrugged his shoulders. After waiting a little longer mike had a spare key and he was back in his room and he jumped right into the shower.

Tonight was there first concert but Michael wasn't going. He was going home. He was starting to slip again. After his shower he got dressed and packed his things and left the hotel. Later on mike was in the airport and the family was at the arena all ready for the show and they were wondering where there brother was. The director came over and said, ok so mike left so Tito after you sing we will end the show.

Everyone was shocked. Jackie said, ok one of us has to go and get him. All of a sudden mike ran in and said, I'm here and I will do the concert. The director nodded and got ready for the show. Mike looked at his family and said, I'm sorry I just left without telling you. Now come on we have a show to do and then after I will talk to you all.

They all agreed because it was too close to the show time. So the show started and it was going great and now it was time for Michael to take the stage. He was on one side of the stage and his family was on the other. They waved to him and he smiled and waved back. He then took the stage and did a great job like he always does.

After the concert was over mike felt well. He thought to himself, maybe I don't need to leave. So mike was walking over to his family and they were talking to an interviewer. The guy said, so why is your brother Michael apart of this? Jermaine said, because we love him and he is a part of this family. They guy said, well we all feel bad that you're stuck with a guy like him. Janet said, ok are you done? They all were getting fed up with this guy.

The guy saw Michael and said, o mike you need to say sorry to your family for them having to put up with you. Len told me everything. Once mike and his family heard that they all looked at each other and then mike just walked away. He grabbed his bag and then left. He was going to the airport. He couldn't stay anymore. He thought that everything was going to be ok but it wasn't.

So mike was at the airport and he was waiting because the plane was on its way. Back at the arena his family was looking for him but they couldn't find him. The director said, guys mike just left and he said it's for good. He told me what just happened you guys need to go and talk to him. You need to hurry because his flight is an hour out. I just called the airport.

They all said there thanks and rushed to the airport. Once they got there they went to the terminal that mike was at and they got there just as he was giving the lady his ticket. Michael was walking down the hall to the plane and even though his family didn't have tickets they didn't care they rushed passed the lady and followed Michael.

They had to stop there brother and fast. Tito screamed Michael wait! Mike turned around and they ran up to him and Marlon said, you can't leave Michael please, we had an amazing show tonight and we can't and won't do it without you. Please stay Michael we love you. Mike took a deep breath and said I don't know guys.

Janet was about to say something but she got cut off by the announcement saying last call for the flight to LA. Mike took a deep breath again and said, ok let's go back to the hotel. They all smiled and then they left and went back to the hotel. Once they got back there mike went to his room and fell right to sleep.

In the morning he got up and went outside for a walk. After that he went into the hotel and went and got a table in the dining room. He sat down and out of no was Len showed up and sat down. Mike didn't know but his family was in the booth across from him on the other side of the room. They saw mike sit down and then they saw Len come over.

Back with mike and Len, mike said, can I help you? Len said, we need to talk. Mike rolled his eyes and then he noticed his family and he made a face to them that made them laugh. Len then said, mike I am done with you and your family is as well. You need to commit suicide. Mike looked at him and then he got up and through is coffee all over Len and then walked away and went back to his room. His family started to laugh like crazy and they followed him up to his room.

When they got up there they saw mike looking out of his window. When mike turned around and saw every one standing there he started to laugh as did the rest of them. Michael then said, to be honest when he first came over I was a little nervous but when I saw you guys over there I figured I will be ok. Janet said, well Michael it seems like you're not intimidated by Len anymore and we are so proud of you Michael, you have no idea.

Mike changed the subject and said, so are next concert is when? Jermaine said, its tomorrow night so doesn't forget. What are we going to do on our day off? Tito said, let's go sightseeing. They all agreed but Michael because, he can't go into the public without coverage otherwise all of the fans will attack him. So mike said, ok well you guys have fun, I will be down stairs in the game room then I will come back up and hang.

Jackie said, we can do something else so you will be able to hang with us. Mike then said, no that's ok don't worry about it. Marlon said, Michael I don't want to go sightseeing so I will stay here and hang with you. Mike jus nodded and everyone left and mike and Marlon went to the game room for a while and after they did that for a while they got some food and then went back to Michael's room and hung out.

Marlon said, wow we haven't hung out since we were young kids, this is fun Michael. Mike then said, yea it's a lot of fun. I wish we could do this more often but we all are always so busy. Marlon said, Michael I need to ask you something and be honest. Michael nodded and Marlon then asked, we all want to know why you didn't come to us when you felt alone and you felt like you didn't belong?

Michael said, you want the truth? Marlon nodded. Michael said, ok well um Len has been threatening me longer then you guys have known. He has been doing all of this since a month after I went solo. He would have people watch me to make sure that I didn't come near you all and that I didn't have any contact with any of you. That's why you all never heard or saw me that much.

Marlon couldn't believe what he was hearing. Marlon then said, I am going to tell everyone once they get back because they deserve to know as well. Mike nodded and then went back to watching TV. So later on everyone met up with Marlon except for Michael and he told them everything that Michael told him. Even though they can't change the past they needed to know this just so the past doesn't happen all over again.

Jermaine said, so let me get this right, he has been doing this to Michael ever since he went solo? Marlon nodded and then said, yea and the worst part is that we can't change the past and if we knew about this we could have stopped it a lot sooner. They all agreed. Maybe it's our fault that we were there for him enough, Janet said. They all felt bad and then Tito said, well lets go and talk to him. We always tell him that he needs to be open and honest with us so we should be able to do the same.

So they went and knocked on Michael's room door and then waited for him to answer it. When he opened the door everyone rushed in and sat down around the room. Mike closed the door and walked over and sat down on the bed and said, are you guys ok? Jackie said, mike is you upset that we weren't there for you as much in the past? Mike took a breath and said, no not at all, guys we can't change the past but I'm willing to work now in the present and future on our relationship. If you all want to?

They all smiled and said, we would like that very much. They all hugged each other and then they hung out and watched a movie. Everyone was getting sleepy by the end of the movie so Michael got up and turned off the TV and said, let's go to bed we have a concert tomorrow anyway.

They all nodded their heads and said there good nights to each other and went to their rooms and went to bed including Michael. They all fell right to sleep. Once the morning came they all woke up and did what they had to do before they had to go to the arena for their concert. Mike got his shoes on and his bag and then left the hotel and got in the limo and went to the arena. The rest of the family got there and hour later.

Once they got there they saw everyone getting ready and Michael was on the stage singing IL is there. After he sung that he took a breath and got up and changed the music to Billie jean and he sang and danced to it. After that was over his family was clapping and Michael said, when did you guys get here? Jackie said, while you were singing il be there. Mike came down by then and said, you should have cut the music; I was just keeping my self-busy until you all showed up.

Jermaine said, are you kidding Michael that was amazing. Mike smiled and said, thank you! Later on that night mike was standing by Jermaine and mike said, so how many shows are on the tour? Jermaine said, 7 altogether. Michael said, o cool! The rest of the show was amazing. Everyone went back to the hotel and mike packed his things because he wasn't on the set list anymore.

When he woke up he got into the shower and then got dressed and got his things and left for the airport. He got on his flight and headed home. He didn't want to leave but he was going to be ok for the next few days. Well that's what he thought. His flight landed and then he drove back home. When he got home he put his things down and then lay down in his bed. He said to himself, well I'm alone again, this isn't good.

Back with everyone else they were back at the arena getting ready for the show. The director came over and said lets go guys time for the show o and Michael flew home this morning; we only put him on the first few shows. His plane landed and he's home. I guess no one told you, we thought you all knew.

They all just stood there. Then Tito said, let's call him now. So they went into their dressing room and put their phone on speaker and then mike said, hello? Janet said, mike they just told us, we didn't know that you weren't on the set list. Mike said, that's ok don't worry about it. Tito said, Michael doesn't leave the house and if you need us you better call us. Michael said, its ok I will be fine. As he said that Len barged in and said, you're done Michael Jackson.

The family heard Len and Jackie said, mikes you there? Mike said, I have to go, don't worry just finish the tour. He hung up his phone. Marlon said, how the hell are we supposed to perform knowing Michael is in danger? Janet said, I don't know, wait Tito give me your phone. So Tito did. Janet said, look there is Michael. I tapped into the computer and he is logged on to the chat and his video chat is on.

They all gathered around and watched Michael and Len. Back with Michael, Len said, this is the only day that you won't be in pain Michael after today you will die. He then left. Mike started to pace back and forth. He said out loud, ok I could fly back, no I can't do that. i could call them and talk to them. He looked at his watch and then said, I wonder if I could get in touch with them now?

So he sat down at the computer and he saw he was logged on and the video was on. Mike then said, um o god that is not good. Um Tito you there? He turned the volume up and he saw everyone there. He cold tells that they were in there dressing room. Tito said, Michael you need to leave this on ok. So we know what's going on.

Mike said I will be ok; you guys need to stay there and finish the tour. As for Len if he does kill me then he does, you have to promise that you will finish the tour. Jermaine said, mike come on that's not going to happen. We are coming home after this show we already told the director that was done. Mike said, ugh ok fine then I will see you guys once you get home. Ugh this is my entire fault.

Jackie said, Michael don't start we love you and we will see you soon. Mike said, do I have to stay logged on? They said, yes for your safety. Mike nodded and then mike said, I'm going to the kitchen to eat il be back up in a while. Once he was done he went back to his room and lay on his bed. He put his pillow over his face and started to cry.

Jermaine and the brothers saw Michael, Janet was performing. Jackie said, mike are you crying, come on let's talk about this. Mike said, it's ok I'm fine. Tito said, Michael we will be done in a while and then we will fly home and take care of everything. Michael just hid under the covers. Once Janet came back the brothers went on one by one and sang. After the show was over the family went and packed and then they got on the plane and flew home.

Once they got home they ran into the house and put there things down and ran into Michael's room. He was just lying there with the pillow over his face again. Jackie went over and said, mike we are home are you ok? Mike didn't answer him so Jackie moved the pillow and saw that Michael had fallen asleep but he still had tears on his face.

Jackie turned to everyone and said, he fell asleep guys. Jermaine said, I will wake him up. So that's what he did. Mike jumped up in fear but Jermaine calmed him down. Michael said, I'm sorry I guess I fell asleep. Janet said, we just wanted to let you know that we are home and we will talk in the morning. Mike nodded and said good night and then fell right back to sleep.

It was now early morning and Michael got up and went into the shower and then he got dressed. When he was done he sat back down on his bed and took a deep breath. He heard the doorbell ring so he went and answered it. There was a note with his name on it. Michael closed the door and he took the note back to his room. He locked his door and opened the letter.

It read, Michael tonight go out back to the end of your yard. I will be there waiting for you. Come alone and tell no one. This is your final day Michael Jackson. Len. Mike closed the letter and put it in his back pocket. The day went on and Michael hung with is family as much as possible. They knew something was up by the way mike was acting but they didn't know what it was and they had to figure it out.

So it was now 10 at night and Michael thought everyone went to bed so he snuck out the backdoor. What he didn't know was that the family went for a walk and they saw Michael running to the end of the yard. They followed him and they saw him standing in front of Len. Once again Len had a gun and he was pointing it right at Michael.

Michael said, I got your note. He pulled it out. Then he said, I didn't tell my family like you wanted. So let me guess you want me dead because I just mess up every ones lives. Right? Len said, yea that's right. Do you have a problem with that Michael? Mike said, no I don't but they might. Len looked over and 4 cops came out and they had their guns pointed at Len.

The cops said, Len you're done messing with Michael and his family. They put him in hand cuffs. Mike said, stay away from my family and I. I feel bad enough because they had to go through everything because of me. I have a lot of making up to do and I plan on doing it right away. You know how long it's going to take them to forgive me, I will do whatever it takes and it will be so much easier without you in the way. I can't change the past but I can change no and the future and you won't be in it.

The cops took him away and Michael took a deep breath and said, wow that was a close one. O man I have to get back before I get caught. He ran back up to the house and snuck back to his room and fell asleep. The next morning every one woke up and went to the kitchen and they saw Michael sitting at the table so they all sat down with him.

Tito said, so Michael it appears that Len was arrested last night. Mike said, o really wow that's a good thing. Jackie said, ok mike cut the crap we know what happened last night because we saw the entire thing. We all went for a walk and we saw you and we followed you and we saw and heard everything you said.

Michael said, ok I know I'm in a lot of trouble and I'm sorry for all of this but I had to finish this with Len and I promise that I will make it up to all of you. To start off with I am going to go and pack my things and I'm moving out I will be out by tomorrow I promise. Mike then got up and started to walk to his room and then Jermaine said, mike no you're not leaving and you don't have anything to make up to us we are so proud of you for standing up to him like that.

Please come and sit down so we can talk this out. Mike sat down and then said, he put us all through so much and it's my entire fault to begin with. If I wasn't around then none of this would have happened. Janet said, mike yes things happen for a reason but you're talking like your leaving and not coming back. Mike said, I am leaving, you guys won't see me anymore.

He then got up before they said anything and he went to his room and packed al of his things up and he left right away. He went to Ireland. He loved going there because it was nice a relaxing. His family followed him there. They had to get him back home.

When Michael got there he rented a house on opened land. Once he unpacked he went outside for some air. While he was out there it started to get cloudy and then it began to rain. Michael let the rain hit his face and it felt like all the problems were being washed away. He missed his family so much. He then sat down and said to himself; well this is my new home now. He wanted to cry but he didn't.

It was going to be weird waking up in the morning and not seeing his family. But he knew that he had to stay away. Mike got back up and went inside and took a shower. He then got dressed and then went into his bed and fell asleep. While he was sleeping his family came in and they all jumped on his bed to wake him up.

Mike woke right up and he said, what are you all doing here? Tito said, we followed you here Michael then said, you don't have anything to worry about with me gone. Jermaine said, Michael when you're gone we worry even more.

Michael said, so is this the part where I don't have a choice and I need to pack and fly back with you all? Jackie said, you know us all so well. They all laughed. Michael then said, guys I know that Len is locked up and I know you all want me back home with you all and trust me when I say I want to come home but I just feel like whenever I'm around there's trouble and a lot of drama for you all, I don't know if I'm coming home for a while guys.

Tito said, well if we go back without you we are going to be a mess. Mike said, I promise I will be back in a few weeks. They all said fine but they were not happy about it at all. So the next day they all left leaving Michael behind. A few weeks went by and it has been a long few weeks for the family and for Michael.

They all missed him and he missed them all as well. So after a while Michael couldn't take it anymore and he decided to go back home he was packing everything up and he was glad that he was going home. So Michael flew home and he went to his mother's house first. When he got there his mom said, o mike we all have missed you so much especially your siblings. Mike said, I know mother I have missed them as well. Can I go upstairs and lay down? His mother said, of course and your brothers and Janet are coming over to eat, I won't tell them that your back if you don't want me to baby.

Mike then said, you can tell them when they get here, IL be upstairs sleeping. He went upstairs and fell right to sleep. Later on his siblings came over and they sat down at the table because it was time to eat. His mom was going to tell them after they all ate that Michael was backing home. Michael woke up and put his shoes back on and then he sat back down on the bed and took a deep breath.

He then went down to the kitchen. When he came down Marlon saw him walking towards them and he said, Michael? Everyone looked and they all jumped up and attacked him with hugs and kisses. Mike told them that he came back home today and they all were so happy and hopefully he was back for good. They all finally sat down and ate.

After they ate Jermaine said, thanks for the meal mother, come on guys time to go home. Michael got up and went upstairs to his old room and laidback down on his bed. Tito said, guys were did mike go? Their mother said, he went up to his old room. Then all ran up to his room and charged in and saw that mike was sleeping in his old bed. So they all decided to go and jump on him to wake him up because he's not easy to wake up.

Mike said, I thought you guys left? Jermaine said, not without you Michael. Mike looked at them all and said, you still want me back? They all said, YES! Mike smiled and said, ok let me grab my things. They all helped him bring his things back home. Later on that night mike was in his room and he said to himself, wow it's good to be back. He then fell asleep and they all ended up sleeping very well. In the morning Michael woke up and made everyone breakfast. They all enjoyed it. They all caught up on so much stuff.

Later on that day Michael went to his room and made a few calls. He was throwing a party for his family. He got everything together for the next night. So everyone got dressed and ready for the party. Michael was staying for it because he had to make sure that everything went the way it was supposed to go. They had a dj and everything. Everyone was having a great time but they didn't get a chance to thank Michael because he was all over the place.

While Michael was walking around Jermaine pulled him inside the house and into the living room. Everyone was standing there and Michael said, is everything ok? Janet said, yes everything is perfect we want to thank you Michael for everything. Mike smiled and hugged them all and said, come on let's get back to the party and that is what they did.

While the party was going on everyone was dancing and having fun. Michael was watching everyone have a great time. He wanted to dance but he didn't. Jackie was talking to his family and he said, this is a great party but why isn't Michael dancing? We should get him on the dance floor. Tito then went over to Michael and said, come on over and dance with us you know that you want to.

Mike then said its ok you guys go ahead. Tito sighed and went back to his family and said, he didn't want to dance. Jermaine said I have an idea. So he went up to the dj and said dance off between Michael and Marlon. They both danced but mike didn't try that hard though and everyone could tell.

After the dance off was done people started to leave and soon it was cleared out. The family went and got changed and hung out in the living room. Michael was getting changed and his phone went off. It was one of his friends. They were going bowling. Mike told his family that he was going out and they were ok with it because Len was still locked up.

Mike was bowling with his friends and he saw a guy watching him. Mike noticed that it was Len. Len came over to mike and said, I snuck out and you're my one and only target Michael Jackson. Mike just stood there and didn't say a word. His friend said, come on mike let's get you home and fast. Mike then said, no I'm going to go for a walk. I will talk to you guys later.

His friends raced to his house and banged on the door until it was open. When Janet opened the door they all rushed in. Tito said, what's wrong and was Michael? They all told his family what had gone on. Just then the door opened and mike walked in. he said, don't worry I am ok, I'm going to bed.

So mike went to his room and sat down on his floor and just sighed. His friends left and his family went to his room. Mike had left his door open a little and he was starting to get changed. Tito walked in first and said, what the hell did he do to you? You have marks all over your back. Mike said; just don't worry about it ok!

Jermaine said, you are going to tell us right now Michael. Mike put his shirt on and then he undid his bed. He lay down and said, do you remember the video from a while back? They all nodded. Mike then said, just watch that all over again and you have your answer. Jackie said, that's it I'm going after him. Mike then said, no do, just leave it alone. Mike got up and said, I'm going out IL be back later. Janet then said no mike you are not going any were.

Mike then said, I'm so tired of him messing up your lives. I don't care if he hurts me, I rather it be then you all, and it should be me getting hurt. He was crying as he was saying this. Tito said, mike you need to sleep, so come get into bed and we will finish this in the morning. Mike nodded and everyone just went to bed and fell right to sleep.

In the middle of the night mike got up and went down stairs and got some water. He sat at the table alone. He just sat there thinking of a way that he can make Len hurt him without it affecting his family but they always find out. Mike then decided to go outside and jump into the pool. It was a nice and cool night out.

Marlon looked out his window and he saw that his brother was swimming. So Marlon went out and said, mike what are you doing? Mike then said, i couldn't sleep, so I decided to go for a swim. Marlon said, well get out, come on you need to try and sleep. So mike got out and he didn't have a shirt on.

Here put you towel on, Marlon said. Mike knew that Marlon was looking away because of the marks that he had on his back. Mike then put his sweatshirt on and said, ok it's safe to look I'm all covered. Marlon sighed and said, mike it makes us mad that he did that to you again. Mike then said, just watch the entire video, and then you will see everything that he did to me. Marlon said no mike.

Mike just sighed. They both then walked inside. Mike went in and turned on the TV and watched the video that Len made. He had to watch it. Mike tried not to cry but he couldn't help it. He ended up falling asleep on the couch when the video was over.

It was now morning and everyone woke up and Janet walked into the living room and just laughed, the brothers walked out and saw mike on the couch sleeping. Marlon then said, I caught him swimming last night and he wants us to watch the video, guys we can't. Tito then said, now come on let's eat and let him sleep.

They all agreed. Mike got up and he walked past the kitchen and overheard his family talking. Jackie then said, ok now we have to find out were Len is and put him back in jail. Jermaine said, ok and we have to go back to taking shifts watching Michael. Once mike had heard this he ran back to his room and got his close and jumped right into the shower.

After that he packed a bag. He had to run away. He can't let his family be bothered with this again. So while his family was eating he jumped out of his window and he took his bag and then left. He ran off the property. Mike didn't know where he was going but he knew he had to get away. His friends were in the park and they saw that mike had a bag.

His friends ran to his house and Tito opened the door. Jermaine said, what's up guys? One friend said, mike, he had a bag, we saw him in the park, he's gone guys. Jackie then said, no he is in his room. They all looked at one another and then they split up and looked all over the house but mike was gone and his backpack was as well.

Janet then said, ok we have to go and look for him. They all agreed and they looked everywhere for him. Guys look its Michael, he's over by that table, Tito said! They all ran over and Jackie said, mike there you are, we looked every were for you. Mike said, sorry, I have to go. Jermaine said, mike no, what happened? Mike said, he got busted. But it doesn't matter; I'm getting out of every ones way.

He started to walk away. Marlon ran a stopped him. Then Marlon said, Michael tells us what happened. Tell us what did he do to you? Everyone was standing there. Mike took a breath and then he put his bag down and said, I can't show you. They all had known that mike got hurt down there. Mike then said, list he is finally locked up, you can go back to your lives. Go perform and tour and I will stay out of your lives.

He then grabbed his bag and then said, I have to go. Jermaine said, wait where are you going mike? Mike then said, I don't know, I really don't know. Jackie then said, mike you need to rest and you need to get better and perform and stay. Mike then said, easier said than done. Jermaine said, mike we know a lot has gone on, it affects us as well.

Mike said, you don't think I don't know that Jermaine, I thought you of all people would be glad that I'm leaving. I'm doing all of you a favor. Jermaine then said, mike that's not true. Marlon's phone rang. He answered it and while everyone was looking at Marlon mike had left.

Once Marlon got off the phone he said, sorry, ok now Michael… wait were did he go? They all had to go and look for him again. Mike went down by the lake and sat down. He lay down and used his bag as a pillow and closed his eyes for a while. He didn't care that the sun was on him. He didn't care anymore what's happens to him anymore.

After a while mike got up and walked back to the town. He went to a local dinner to get something to eat. While he was eating some people were watching him. Once he was done he left money and took his muffin and left. His family was walking up the street still looking for Michael. Jackie said, look its mike. A group of people saw mike and they screamed o my god it's Michael Jackson! Mike turned around and looked at the group starting to chase him. Mike sighed and ran the other way. His family followed the group but they didn't want to get caught as well. Mike hid down a side street. His family saw him so they went around so they could watch him.

Mike took a breath and then he opened his bag and smiled and said, yummy. He still had a muffin. His family laughed and mike heard. Mike said who is there? Nobody came out. Mike said, ok calm down mike. Who am I kidding, I want to go home but I can't. Maybe I can, no Len said, I can't. His family heard him talking.

Tito said, ok so Len told him he couldn't go home. Mike then said, ok I have to go home. Len is locked up so I will be ok. He got up and grabbed his bag and took a breath and said, I can't go. He sat back down and put on his sweatshirt. It was getting cold out. Mike was just sitting there trying to stay warm. It wasn't working that well. Marlon then said, ok I can't take this anymore.

Janet said, come on guys we have to bring him home now. They walked over to mike and Janet said, come on mike, let's go home. Mike looked up at them and he sighed and Tito helped him up. They all walked home and once they got home mike went right to his room. He sat on his floor and just sighed. He had nothing left in him.

He grabbed his pillow and lay on the floor. He fell right to sleep. His family had come in because they wanted to talk about everything but they saw that he was asleep on the floor. Tito and Jackie lifted him up and tucked him into his bed. They all felt bad for him, they could tell that he has nothing left in him.

They all needed to help him as much as possible. So they all went to bed and tried to get some sleep. Once the morning came everyone got up and got ready for the day. They had an interview to do except for Michael. Everyone left and did the interview. Mike turned on the radio and listened to their interview.

The guy asked the family, ok so how does it feel to be related to the king of pop and are you guys close to him? Jermaine said, we are very close to him and we love him very much. We are so proud to call him our brother. Mike heard Jermaine and smiled. The next few questions were on why they didn't finish their tour.

Mike called into the station. The guy said, we have a caller, who are we speaking to? Mike said, yea hi my name is mike, I was wondering if you are all going to be touring soon? Tito said; trust us we want to but right now we have to take care of some things at home right now, some family things. They all had no idea that the guy on the phone was there brother mike.

Mike then asked, would your brother Michael be going on tour with you? Jackie said, maybe but we won't be touring for a while. Mike then said, thanks for your time. They all said no problem. Mike hung up the phone and then went to his room and called one of his friends. He said, hey I'm going on a trip and my family is not home, so if you see them could you tell them for me?

His friend said, sure, mike you were the one on the phone weren't you? Mike sighed and said, yea it was me. After talking for a while mike hung up the phone and got his things together and then he left for the airport. He had to go to New York for a fundraiser.

Back with his family they got home and they went inside and mikes friend followed them in. he said, mike had to go to New York for a fundraiser. He will be back tomorrow, o and by the way mike the guy you talked to on the radio station on the phone was your brother mike. He doesn't want to hold you all back so he also told me to tell you all to go on tour and to have a great time. Marlon said, wait it was our brother on the phone? His friend nodded.

Janet said, ok thank you! Guys what are we going to do with mike gone for the night? The friend said, well it's going to be on TV. Tito said, awesome we will watch him perform. So now it was night time and the concert was starting. The family was watching it. Mike walked on to the stage and said, how is everyone doing? Everyone cheered.

Mike said thanks for coming out. We are here to raise money for the make a wish foundation, I want you all to have a great time, and we have great performers tonight, so let's get started. So many people performed. Now Chris tucker went onto the stage and said, we have a surprise for all of you. Michael Jackson is going to perform Billie jean and heal the world. So give it up for the king of pop!

They all cheered and mike went on and did an amazing job. His family was so happy and proud of him. That night when mike got back to his hotel room he logged on to the chat room. Tito was logged on as well. Tito said guys he is on. Tito chatted to mike, you did a great job Michael we are so proud of you.

Mike typed back, thanks guys; I will be home tomorrow afternoon. Tito said, ok we will be here. Mike said, have a good night love you! He then logged off. The next day mike got home around 2. He walked into his room and put his things down. He then went outside and hung by the pool and read a book.

Jermaine saw mike sitting outside reading. So he went out and said, mike can I talk to you? Mike closed his book and said, sure! Is everything ok? Jermaine said, mike we are all worried about you and I am worried about you mike. We all have been through a lot but you most of all.

Mike said, Jermaine you don't have to worry about me, I am fine, and yea a lot has gone on but I'm feeling better. The marks on my body are healing and I'm feeling better. Jermaine then said, those yes will heal but the thoughts and memories won't just go away mike. Mike said, I know it's going to take a while. Jermaine said when was your last panic attack?

Mike said, a long time ago. That wasn't true because mike has been having them for a while and his family doesn't know that he is seeing a shrink. Mike then said, I actually have to go I have a doctor's appointment so I will see you later. Jermaine said, are you sick? Mike then said, um no I'm fine, I will see you later.

Jermaine went in and told everyone about his appointment and Janet said, lets follow him. When they got to the office they saw that mike walked into the office that said therapy. Marlon said, he is seeing a shrink? Why didn't he tell us? Did he say that he has not had an attack in a while? Jermaine said, let's go inside.

So they all decided to go in. once they all walked in mike looked up and saw them all. Mike got up and said, you guys can't be here! Jermaine said, we are staying with you, why didn't you tell us mike? Mike said, I didn't want you guys to worry about me and I figured I will talk to someone so I will get better and you all can go on tour again and not have to worry about me.

Just then the doctor came out and said; mike is your family joining us today? Tito said, yep we are, we want to help. The doctor said, follow me. They walked into the office and then sat down. The doctor said, mike has told me everything that has gone on. If you all want to help then you can by watching over him and letting him feel like he used to feel. He was always happy when he felt liked he belonged.

Maybe Michael going on tour weathers it with you all or on his own will help. Dance and sing, mike do what you do best. Mike said, yea but that's being me Michael Jackson the king of pop, not Michael Jackson a brother. The doctor said, mike your family loves you, weather you're on or off stage. You need to believe that.

Janet then said, we tell him that all the time. The doctor said, good keep doing that, now Michael I want you to go home and just relax, do something relaxing. What makes you relax? Mike said, um performing. The doctor laughed and his family smiled. Jackie said, ok so when we get home you can go into the studio and dance and sing. Mike sighed and said, ok, IL is back sometime next week.

The doctor nodded and then everyone got up and left. Mike was driving behind his brother Jermaine and the car in front of him was Tito. Once mike got home he went right into the studio to dance and sing. His family went into watch him. He shut off the music after a while and walked over to his family and said, so since I'm talking to a shrink I figured it would be good if you all went on tour.

Janet said, mike we are not going on tour at least not for a while, that's great that your talking to someone but you need to open up to us as well. Mike said, I know and it's going to take time, but you all know that you have to go on tour. Janet said, mike we are not going to leave you and until we see that you are better you're not leaving our sight. Mike sighed and then said, IL be in my room if you need me. With that he left the studio.


End file.
